


Life Goes On

by Vexed_Wench



Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [9]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Party, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: She could almost feel Byron standing beside her.
Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798411
Kudos: 5
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Life Goes On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt joy at the froday community as well as the white collar 100 and all bingo.

June closed her eyes and listened as the soft music and conversations washed over her. She could almost feel Byron standing beside her. He was never one to miss a party. She doubted death would keep him away now. He would've loved this one. The food was delicious and plentiful. She handpicked her favorite songs and remembered to leave some time for Neal to sing as well. It was the best night she'd had in years. Byron would be happy she was finally moving on with her life. She doubted he would be as overjoyed about the feds being there.


End file.
